Think
by jessicaaday
Summary: Set after 2x25 - idea of what could happen at the start of season 3. Originally a one shot, but second chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

**Think**

* * *

_Just a story of how I imagine the beginning of next season... This idea won't leave my head, but I really don't expect it'll happen like this. Based off something I read on tumblr saying that the writers don't know if they're starting season 3 from straight after everything at the wedding or whether they're going to have the time shift of a few months. Sorry if I don't get my American terms right, it's just that I'm from the UK so you notice anything I'm getting wrong, please let me know so I can change it. Also, this hasn't been proof read, so sorry if you notice any mistakes. Enjoy!_

* * *

"No, Nick, just turn left!"

"No! It's slower my way!" He blurted out, regretting it as soon as it happened. He _knew _she was going to ask him something. Little miss know-it-all. _His_ little know-it-all. Wow. He was never going to get used to that.

"Why would you want to go slower?" See. He totally called it.

In other news, he was overwhelmed - I mean, she chose to be with someone like HIM? Surely something wasn't right there, but who was he to question it. But, he was also incredibly over the freaking moon, and ecstatic that they actually UNcalled it. Jessica. Day. And. Nicholas. Miller. Together. Holy. Shit. But what the hell was he supposed to answer to that? Nick Miller. The guy who can't talk about his feelings... But I suppose there's always a time to start.

"Well, um… It's because you're here with me, okay, Jessica?! And... I never want that to change and if I keep driving, nothing can get in our way. Not our roommates, not your Dad. No-one. Just you and me. Together. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and my life hasn't been the same since I met you and I don't want this moment to be ended by one of that lot."

And with that, silence fell between the two inside the car. The only noise being the sound of the engine, and the song playing on the radio. Jess looked over at him, a small smile appearing on her face.

Jess, completely stunned by his declaration, cleared her throat gently. "That doesn't seem so bad to me, Miller." And with that, she reached over and placed her hand upon his, which was rested on the gear stick.

Shivers ran down his spine. Such a simple gesture – placing a hand on someone else's. How could something so simple make him feel so amazing?

It said _everything_ that it ever could.

Rotating his hand underneath hers, he linked his fingers with hers never wanting to let go…

So he kept driving. He didn't plan to stop until he had to.

Where did they come from? Somewhere that started this amazing journey, but somewhere that both of them needed to avoid right now all because of the risks for _them_ that were held there right now. But this… This was nice. Where were they going? They had no idea, so they just kept driving…

* * *

"I don't think the whole 'let's keep driving' thing really works if you're running low on gas. Just take note for the future, Miller." Jess smirked, leaning again the car while he filled up the tank.

"Hey, just watch it, Day! I would have filled up earlier if I'd have known this was going to happen tonight. I blame you, Jess. Saying that you want me and everything, it makes me forget everything else in the world, so I really think this little problem should be blamed on you." Now he was stood directly in front of her, tank now filled. One hand was leant against the car beside her head.

Leaning down, his lips made light contact with hers. Slowly, he backed her towards the car, other hand sneaking round her waist.

Pulling away abruptly, she whispered to him. "Hey, Miller, I'm all for your _amazing_ kisses and everything but it's probably not best here, at the gas station… I, erm… They make me feel… _twirly._" Her face turning a light shade of red, forcing her eyes away from his just hearing him chuckle deeply at her embarrassment. "I'm going to go and pay for the gas. Do you want anything?"

Watching as she walked away after his reply, he laughed to himself, a smile appearing on his face. _This isn't gonna end well, is it Nick?_

* * *

**5 MONTHS LATER:**

"I think I'm in love with her."

As Nick looked up, he met the stares of Schmidt and Winston, who sat across the dining room table from him. He placed his head in his hands, and rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"I mean... I guess I always have but as a friend, you know? And I've always liked her like _that_ but this is just too soon, isn't it? I can't love her. I can't. We've only been together for 5 months. And no... I can't do this. I can't tell her this, she'll freak out and leave. I mean, it happened with her and Paul. I can't live without her, she's too important to me. I... love her."

"Okay, Nick, first of all: Please stop rambling. You're making my ears need to go to a detox clinic. Secondly: What was it that you said to Winston after kissing her? And before you slept with her?" Schmidt said, tilting his head down as if he was looking over a pair of glasses.

"About not thinking..." Nick muttered under his breath, not knowing where Schmidt was going with this.

"How do you even remember all this crap?" Winston said, butting into the conversation.

"Nicholas, being the only person who knows for sure that they were in love, with my dear Cecilia, and the way I knew that is: I was happy. I wasn't thinking. And tell me this, Nick, are you happy?"

"Well... Yeah. Jess is the best woman I've ever met and she makes me life so much better... And when I'm with her, my life just feels like it's all coming together."

"I'm sorry to break to you what you already knew:" Schmidt stood up from where he was sat, walking round and patting Nick on the back. "You're in love, buddy."

"Oh, shit. Do I tell her or what? I can't do this by myself. I need your help, guys!" Nick said, looking between Schmidt and Winston. "WHAT DO I DO?"

"Look, dude, calm down. I think you should tell her. Have you seen the way she looks at you? And I mean, she was the one who asked YOU to uncall it..." Winston said calmly.

"...She obviously likes you, for some strange reason which I keep meaning to ask her..." Schmidt interrupts, receiving an eye roll from Nick.

"Basically, you should tell her."

"I'm gonna tell her. Yup. I'm gonna tell her. Hell yeah! I'm in love!" Nick smiled, high-fiving Schmidt and Winston before leaving the kitchen, and slamming the loft door as he ran to find Jess.

"YOU TELL HER, BRO!" Schmidt shouted, fist pumping in the air.

"...You realise he's not even in the loft any more Schmidt, what's the point in shouting, man?"

"I was just showing my support. Don't be such a downer!"

* * *

_I'd love to know what you thought about this! Please, rate, review etc._

_I might be back with more stories soon, depending if I get any ideas! We gotta find a way to get through this hiatus, roomfriends! - Zoe xo_

_EDIT: I've had a number of people asking if I'm going to continue this, and I'm considering it. Please let me know if you want me to keep this story going because I will if enough people want to read it! Thank you again for reading, rate, reviewing, etc. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Think**_ - _Chapter 2

* * *

_So this was originally going to be a one-shot but I had some requests for me to continue this, so here you go! Sorry if this isn't as good as it could be, I had half my attention on this, half on The Walking Dead. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!_

* * *

Pushing the button to the elevator more times than he cared to count, he eventually gave up waiting and decided to take the stairs. Running down them as quick as he could, he couldn't bare to lose this confidence. He needed to tell her how he felt. He couldn't carry on with her not knowing that he loved her, even if she didn't feel the same way back... Or just couldn't say it back, that didn't matter to him. He needed her to know. Maybe she'd putting of breaking his heart in the future if he knew how strongly he felt in the exact moment he realised himself. He had to put himself out there again, just like he had done months ago after the game of True American. What he had done had changed their relationship forever, and he didn't regret a single moment. The only thing he regret was how he hadn't done it earlier, and how he couldn't tell her exactly how he felt and he seriously wishes he could and had of. Kissing her (and _other_ things of course) was the only way he could truly express how felt to her. Nick Miller had **_never_** been good with words, for as long as he's known. But that was then... And this? Well this was different. They were together. They loved each other, at least, he knew 50% of them were in love.

He needed her. Not only that, _she_ needed him. They completed each other in so many different ways - as tacky as that sounds.

Maybe he was the one who loved her more this time, thinking back to what she told him a couple of years ago._ I'm always the one who loves more_. Well, maybe not this time, Jess.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, slightly out of breath, he raised his arm to look at his watch, realising he had a shift at the bar... In about half an hour.

He pulled out his phone, flipped it open, and typed a simple message.

_Want to talk to you tonight but have to work. Fancy coming by to keep me company? x_

And with that, he went to work.

* * *

Every 5 minutes he would pull his phone out of his pocket, flip it open... And still no text from Jess.

Luckily, it was only a Wednesday meaning that the bar wouldn't be busy, so he could spend some time talking to her. In an ideal world, he wouldn't tell her he loved her at the bar, but at somewhere special. Maybe on holiday somewhere spectacular, and make it into a huge romantic gesture. But, nope. This was Nick, and Jess. They could never do something like that without something going wrong, so telling her at the bar was just going to have to do.

Although, this bar was special. It was where they had had their first real conversation. He remembers how close they were to each other and how he could see every detail of her, as if she let down all her walls. The small amount of grey detailing in her eyes. The way her glasses would fall down her nose, and how she would push them back up with one finger. How she used her hands to add emphasis on what she was saying. How her hair fell around her face, just like a frame. The way she laugh. The way she sung. How he'd felt more comfortable in those 5 minutes than he had for a long time. That was the moment he realised that she was different. And special. And was definitely someone who was going to make a change to his life, even if he didn't recognise the signs straight away.

And then his thoughts were interrupted.

That's when she walked in.

With a spring in her step, hair on top of her head tied in a loose bun, and covered in polka dots - and _man_, did she rock the hell out of those polka dots.

"Hey!" She called from across the bar, waving enthusiastically.

A huge smile appeared on his face as she got even closer to the bar. He came round to be next to her, now not being afraid to cross the bar because he knew she'd be there for him and would let him get hurt like he had before.

"Hey Jess." He said, giving her a soft, yet long kiss, one of his arms wrapping around her waist and her other hand at the back of her neck.

"So... You wanted to see me?" She said, slowly sitting down on the stool taking Nick's hands in her own, as he said down on the stool next to her.

"Well..." He said, playing with her individual fingers, "I... I... Er... Have something to tell you. And here goes... I mean, you know I'm not the best with words so I'm sorry if I mess this up but this can't wait. Jessica, you're the most incredible woman that I've ever met, scrap that, in the world. You light up every single room you walk into with your songs and your walk and your dresses and your smile, that _damn_ smile of yours. From the moment I met you, I knew you were going to completely take my life and turn it over in the best possible way and I let you. You make me such a better person, heck, you make me less grumpy, that's pretty hard to do. I can't believe you chose me to be with, out of everyone... Me. Nick Miller. A grumpy bartender who really likes you, but doesn't always show it in the best way. I was never good with these relationship things but with you everything seems so easy and even though we have some disagreements, we always manage to make up in the best possible way, if you know what I mean. I just... Jessica Day... i love you so much. You mean the whole _damn_ world to me, and I just need you to know this. I love you. I. Love. You... There, look, I said it... Now, um... Can you say something so I'm not just here looking like an absolute idiot?"

Jess stared at him in shock, eyes wide, and jaw dropped. The guy who never does or anything just said everything she'd ever wanted to hear him say.

"Nick... I... Wow, first of all. But, I have something to say to you..." She said, looking down at their joined hands. "You challenge me. Wow, that sounded ridiculous... But you do. We fight, and definitely make up. But then at the same time, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I chose you _because _you care about me so much, and I know you're always going to be there... But also, the fact that you're the cutest yet hottest guy all at the same time and it literally blows my mind. Seriously! _How!_ I really need an explanation, how is your face possible? But, oh... Anyway... I don't care that you're grumpy, well, I _love_ that you're grumpy, it's one of my favourite things about you. And you teach me things, and help me not be so ridiculous all the time. You make me incredibly more real... And I couldn't care less if people consider our relationship messy because the messy things in life are the best parts and I damn well love you too, Nicholas Miller. So much."

And with those few simple words, their bond became stronger than they ever thought possible. Because they _loved_ each other. Their relationship may not have been conventional... They lived together before they even started dating, they were complete polar opposites but still, they made it work. This was Nick and Jess, they were always different, from the moment they laid eyes on each other. But being different was just the way they liked, and it's what made them _them_, and made this mess into truly something amazing._  
_

* * *

_Pretty sappy, and I apologise but I couldn't help it, that's just what my brain wants them to be like. Although... When they do say the 'L' word to each other, I really hope they doing it during of their arguments because that would be so them and ahhh! But seriously, can you imagine?! Okay, anyway, again this hasn't been proofread so sorry for any mistakes. Let me know what you thought and thank you again for reading :-) xo_


End file.
